Imagine This: Ryback
by MsConCon
Summary: A collection of my personally written Ryback imagine scenarios requested by readers of wweimagine over on Tumblr.


**Whatchu gonna get brother? A penny?**

* * *

You did a little shake to the music blaring out the speakers in your backyard as you quickly basted the meat and veggies in front of you.

Today was one of your off days from work and you were utilizing it, spending time with family and friends in a little get together. Who knew when the next time you'd be able to hang out would be.

At six months pregnant you already felt like you were about ready to burst and have this kid right here and now. Your constant swollen feet, hands, ankles, anything you could think of, killed you and you felt like a penguin more than you did a normal human being but honestly…you wouldn't change this for the world. You were with the love of your life and you planned on spending the rest of your life with him and kids was one of the many, many perks.

You were just sliding your back door open to make it back out to your backyard with the group when you heard a door open and slam shut behind you. Your eyes widened and you quickly turned around seeing your boyfriend with his back to you, locking the front door.

You smiled quickly depositing the trays back onto the counter and ran out into your living room launching yourself at him. He almost didn't catch you in time. Had it not been for your loud running he would have missed you completely.

"Whoa baby….take it easy there," Ryan Reeves otherwise known as Ryback chuckled, falling back into the door a little bit. "We don't want to hurt the little one."

You sighed pulling him in close, or as close as you could, hugging him with a little shake before pulling back placing a hand on either side of his face to look into his beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"Miss me," He asked with a smile.

You didn't answer just leaned forward planting your lips onto his in a deep kiss. You felt him place a hand on the back of your head gently kissing you back and then he was pulling back trying to lower you to the ground. You wouldn't have it so he walked further into the room holding onto you tightly.

"Hey Tara, what is taking you so damn long in-" Your brother spoke up a moment later as he entered through the back doorway but stopped staring at you and Ryan, more like you wrapped around Ryan and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Ryan. Good to see you again buddy. I'll just um…" Your brother trailed off grabbing the two trays you had abandoned, off the counter giving you two a look or two before he made a quick exit.

You laughed after he left sliding the door closed behind him, you could hear him telling everyone Ryan was home and that you might be busy. You hopped down, pulling Ryan with you to the couch and proceeded to snuggle up with him.

"Um babe, shouldn't you be out there hosting your little party or whatever," Ryan asked you and you shrugged snuggling into him further.

"My guy is here…sue me."

He smiled and pulled you into his lap placing a hand over your very pregnant belly. "And how has my little one been doing," He asked just before he leaned down placing a kiss on your belly, you couldn't help but melt a little, he was always like this whenever it came to the baby.

"Junior is fine," You said happily and Ryan grimaced causing you to laugh.

"Babe what did I tell you about that? We are not naming our kid after me, that is a cop out and the kid deserves their own name."

"I happen to like the name Ryan very much," You said pulling your shirt down to fit back over your stomach which you hadn't even realized had been lifted a little so Ryan could rub small circles over your belly. You stood up, offering your boyfriend a hand and he gave you a look before standing up by himself. "So should I get your water started or would you like something to eat? We do have a little bit of some things left, hot dogs and burgers, a little bit of chicken."

Ryan scooped you up into his arms bridal style making quick strides into the kitchen. "Show me the food woman." You giggled, rolling your eyes but allowed him to carry you outside where the party was gathered.

A little while later were lying in bed wrapped up beside Ryan tracing patterns on his bare chest, half asleep. This day had proved to be more than you were used to. You loved parties and get together as much as the next person but hosting them was a whole different thing. You had invited your brother and sister and their kids, quite a few coworkers, even your boss who just wouldn't stop hitting on you, which was creepy, and some of you and Ryan's closest friends and it made for a fun but hectic evening.

You were just drifting off when you felt something rub against your face and you jerked frowning over at Ryan who was sporting a smile. You looked down and saw a little teddy bear decked out in not only wrestling gear but some of your favorite colors and memorabilia over it. It had to be the funniest looking thing you had ever seen but he did try and just maybe you could give the guy credit. You looked up from the bear with smile and pecked his lips thanking him.

"I know it's not the greatest looking thing and we can always make another one later but I figured I could make our kid a little something…"

"Went to build a bear did you," You said with a laugh and he chuckled, a small blush building on his cheeks. "Awww babe, I love it. It screams me and you."

He nodded and started sliding from under you. You frowned, slapping a hand down on the bed to hold yourself up. "What are you doing?"

"That's not it. Hold on."

He ran out of the room and you frowned but he was back the next second his hands behind his back.

"Ok so I have two things actually."

You sat up staring at him in confusion and he pulled out one hand to place a square package in your hand. You looked down at it than up at him and he nodded towards the package. "Open it."

You did and pulled out the tissue paper to stare down at the two t-shirts along with a little onesie in the box. "You didn't," You laughed.

Ryan shrugged coming to sit down beside you on the bed. "I figured I could get you the stupid things so you could stop hinting at them."

You continued to laugh as you pulled the pink shirts out of the box reading the writing on the front of each. They were normal his and her shirts but instead of just one arrow on his shirt there were two, a little one under the one up where his chest would be and on your shirt there were two extra arrows, one pointing up at you and the other to the side along with your arrow to point to your guy.

You sighed putting the shirts back in the box but not before glancing at the writing on the onesie. Instead of it saying something like "I own these suckas." Or anything related to that it stated that Not only was baby cute and mom was cute but that dad was lucky. You couldn't help the small giggle that escaped your lips. You looked at Ryan happiness shining in your eyes and you felt the start of tears. Damn it! Why couldn't you ever get a reign in on these emotions? You saw him start to panic a little but you leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his lips placing the box beside you on the bed at the same time. He kissed you back for a brief moment but pushed you back softly. You moaned in displeasure and he smirked before picking the box back up placing it back in your hands.

"One more thing," He told you and you raised an eyebrow studying him and the box and back and forth.

"But," You started to protest but he shook his head looking down at the box.

You shrugged moving the tissue paper around to knock out whatever little knick knack or whatever was left but didn't see a thing and looked at Ryan in confusion. He laughed at you and moved the paper a little urging you to move the rest. You did and what you saw made you stop in your tracks.

"Ryan," You whispered. "What is-"

Your boyfriend reached into the box un-taping the small item along with two stubs, which you had yet to pay attention to because of what was on top of them. "Now…I had meant to do this a better way, a more suave way or whatever but I really honestly couldn't wait," Ryan said, his voice a little shaky as he let out a little chuckle. You couldn't do much but sit there in shock, your eyes wide and on the ring glinting in his hand. He looked at you for a minute and slowly slid off the bed to kneel by the side eyeing you. You gasped and shook your head sitting up straight.

"Ryan…"

"Well…here goes everything," Ryan said to himself looking at the wall behind you before he locked gazes with you again and he almost pushed the pause button on what was about to happen because of your tears but shook his head deciding to move forward. He had wanted to do this for a long time now, it was only right he continue on. "Tara…I love you. You know this," He said with a nervous laugh and you smiled through your tears. "I um…you know I'm not very good at all this romance type stuff and most of the time I despise it but something with you always makes me want to, well uh, be mushy or whatever with you and I can't help but want to brag about you and do all this weird cutesy, couple crap, which makes me happy of course and uh…I love you. Wait no…I already said that." You could see him getting really nervous starting to shake a little and you couldn't help the giggle. He gave you a shaky, awkward smile before grabbing your left hand in his. "Baby…will you marry me?"

You knew the answer, wanted to say it but all you could do was stare at your boyfriend.

"Um…baby?"

"Wh…wha…Oh god, you have me all nervous," You said covering your face.

Ryan's face dropped a little. "Is that a no," He whispered.

You dropped your hands staring at him in disbelief. "Oh god baby no! I didn't mean anything like that. I'm just…I'm in shock. Here," You grabbed his hand with the ring in it gripping him with both of yours. "Ask me again…but do it the right way." You winked. Ryan looked confused for a minute before it dawned on him. He's expression relaxed a little although not by much and he grabbed your left hand again.

"Tara Lee Sloan, will you do me the ho…will you be my wife," He struggled to get out and you nodded enthusiastically opening your mouth to say yes but all that came out was a squeak.

"Yes," He asked his face threatening to break out into a big grin.

"Yes." You had finally found your voice. "Yes baby! Of course yes."

Ryan slipped the ring on your finger without any struggle and pulled you down into his arms kissing you thoroughly. You sighed into his mouth the tears steadily flowing but that didn't stop him from kissing you, if anything just kissing you turned him from the awkward, struggling man he was a minute ago into a hungry beast or something. Or maybe it had been your answer.

You felt him stand up, your mouths still connected as he lie you down on the bed softly, slowly climbing over you, careful to not put any weight on your or your protruding belly. You pulled back after a while struggling to breath and found yourself pulled right back into a heated kiss, you groaned into his mouth as he place a hand on one of your breast massaging it. You pulled back again with a laugh. "Ryan I…I have to breathe," You said as you felt him move down to kiss your neck. You pushed at him to get him to roll off and to the side and you turned to stare at him with a hiss.

He immediately stopped. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Is the baby-"

You placed a finger over his lips stopping him. "No honey, the baby and I are fine. I just needed to roll on my side. I hate lying on my back lately. Kind of throws things all out of whack for me."

Ryan frowned pulling you into him by a hand on the small of your back and you sighed, kissing him. "I'm fine." You kissed him again and just as things were heating up again you pulled back letting out a big yawn.

Both of you laughed as you lowered your hand from your mouth. "I'm sorry," You said sleepily. "Where were we," You asked pulling him in close. He pulled away to lie on his back taking you with him to drape across his chest once more.

"You're tired. Let's get some rest."

"But," Off of Ryan's worried look you nodded. "Sleep does sound good," You said an apology in your voice.

"Don't worry about it baby," He reached over turning off the bedside lamp beside him and you curled into him as you felt him pull the sheets over you two. "Tomorrow I take you crib and stroller shopping…I guess."

"Yay," You said on the verge of sleep. "Let's hope you actually know how to push the stroller this time and not scare everyone away with your anger."

You felt the rumble in his chest from his laugh. "Hey it was all directed at that stupid thing. It wouldn't budge. I wasn't mad at anyone but the stroller and everyone else decided to run around the store like crazies."

You laughed softly, looking at him for a small second before lying back down. "My doofus fiancé ladies and gentleman."

"Hey I actually tried getting the lady to help me but she was so scared it looked like she was going to pee her pants instead of answer me on what I needed to do."

You shook your head, smiling. "I really wish I hadn't been picking up other things. That would have been funny to tape."

"Oh ha ha," You heard Ryan say and your smile grew. "Let's hope none of those people are there tomorrow if so I might need you to take me out for a big hefty meal afterwards."

"You and food dork…I love you sweetie."

"Love you too," He responded back tightening his hold on you. "Good night baby. Thank you."

You shook your head upon his chest. "No. Thank you."

It didn't take you long to fall asleep a smile on your face, dreams of you and your now fiancé and -your little one all one big happy family. You couldn't help the dream of your fiancé fussing and fighting over an itty bitty stroller because of the wheel locks though, his face all red as he ranted and raved nearly hurling the thing but stopping himself. Just maybe you'd get to witness it tomorrow.

Or perhaps something new.


End file.
